Tomma
Tomma (To'ny/E'mma) was the romantic/friendship pairing between Tony Myers and Emma Alonso. The two interacted in Monkey Business, Tony first sees Emma using magic to repair the vase she knocked down by an accident. He questions her asking her she repaired the vase, making Emma nervous and stuttering (thinking that Tony thought she was using magic). Later on in Every Witch Way, Tony asks Daniel if it's alright for him to ask Emma out, and Daniel replies yes, however, he is under a spell which makes him say the opposite of what he means. Tony is shown to have a crush on Emma, as she does not share the same with him. Tomma Moments Season 1 Discovery *She first sees him dropping his cards trying to do a magic trick. Magic Fight Club *She attends Tony's magic show at the Seven. *Tony comes to the back where Emma is trying to get Andi since he needs her. *He says Andi is the only one who fits in the secret compartment, but corrects himself and says suitcase, not wanting to ruin his trick. *Emma promises Andi will be out shortly. *She tells him to go out there. *Tony comes back in and saw Emma cast a spell. Monkey Business *Tony asked how Emma did that and believes she is a magician and it was a trick. *Tony thinks this is great and says they could do a show together. *Emma pushes him out to the audience, who are cheering for him. *Emma sits with Daniel to watch Tony's show. *She, along with Maddie, is Tony's volunteers for his next trick. *They are seen helping Maddie after she gets injured by Tony's magic trick. Monkey Business II *Tony is given permission to ask Emma out by Daniel. Mac-sic-cle *Tony thanked Daniel for letting him ask Emma out. I Said, Upside Down *They, along with Andi, get trapped in an upside down classroom thanks to Maddie. *When Tony starts freaking out calling for help, Emma shushes him. *She promises to explain everything later if he promises to calm down. *She tells him she knows this is bizarre and freaky, but once they get down, she'll explain everything. *Tony asked if she knew how this happened, and she says yes. *She was just about to tell him how she can fix it, but the classroom. *Tony asks what Maddie has to do with this after hearing them talk about her, and she says she'll explain later. *She tells him and Tony that they need to crawl to the door, having a feeling that the rest of the school is right side up. *Tony asks if he's okay and hugs her. She says she's fine. *She and Andi look confused while Tony explains what he thinks happened. *Emma thinks Tony can keep it a secret but almost tells Miss Information about it. *Emma tells him he can't say anything to anyone and tells him that she's a witch. I-Guana Dance With You *They are seen listening to Diego's story, well Emma half-listening and half-daydreaming. *Tony offers her his English notes when she said Daniel was going to let her borrow his. *They go check to see if Diego is okay, and are confused as to why an icicle is hanging from his nose. *Tony looks at Emma and Daniel, jealous that they are dancing together. *Emma finds Tony at the Seven. *He asks if she used any hocus-pocus to find him, but she said she used her phone, which is actually magic in itself. *She says they need to talk about what happened, and he specifies about her being a witch. *She says she's sorry she has to do this, which makes it seem like she erased his memory. *He looks upset watching Emma and Daniel dance. I-Guana You Back *Tony seems jealous that Andi pairs Daniel with Emma and him with Mac when they split up to search for Tommy's iguana. *He thinks he should be with Tony because "her instincts compliment his logical thinking perfectly." *When Tony picks a fight with Andi about who should be in charge of communications, she along with Daniel, Diego, and Mac, try to tell him to stop. *Emma, Tony, Mac, and Diego attempt to free Tony from Andi's grasp. I Heart Beau *He takes the blame when Daniel accuses Emma of stealing the iguana. *She thanks him for lunch. *He intertwines her hands with his, and she looks a little uncomfortable. Pantherized *Tony asks her to Beach Ball that Saturday and she accepts. *Tony comes over, seeing that Emma was sad at school, and brings his sodoku books, thinking they will cheer her up. *He asks if she's practicing magic, and says she's trying. He says that's how you become a great magician: practice, practice, practice. *Tony asks if she needs any help, and she says she doesn't know. *Emma uses a spell to help him out of his straitjacket. *It is revealed that she did not erase his memory, but made him act as if he doesn't know. *He congratulated her on doing the spelling right and says she must work well under pressure, which she agrees to. *They hug. *Tony chases her around the house while she has to magically untie the knots on a rope. *Tony asks her if they should save Andi, but she says she doesn't know because she thinks she's still mad at her and doesn't want to make it worse. *Tony says what's worse than being a Panther, and Emma says he's right: they have to rescue her, and the Hexoren. *Tony is surprised to hear that Maddie has both Andi AND the Hexoren. *When Emma says she has no idea how she's going to get them from Maddie's house, he says to leave it to him. *Tony has Emma in his magic box, and while he is distracting the Panthers, she sneaks upstairs to search for the Hexoren and free Andi. Walk Like a Panther *He seems happy when he sees Emma is back, but it fades when he realizes she is with Daniel. *He seems worried about her and switches Daniel's coat from around her with his cape. *Emma explains to Tony that Andi is now pretending to be a Panther. *Tony asks if Andi will steal the book back, and she says she hopes so. *Tony asks if they can go into hiding until after the eclipse, but she says that Lily says she has to be present in order to "claim her powers" or "own them." *Tony puts all the info Emma told him on his agenda. *He says he won't let anything happen to her, and hugs her, which she finds a little uncomfortable. *They are later seen talking and walking into the cafeteria together, while Daniel stares at them from afar, clearly jealous. *After school, they walk to her house together, and he asks if Lily is okay about him knowing about "witch stuff" and she says she hasn't told her yet. *He said he's really worried about Andi, and she said she already told her and promised to be cool about it. *He runs to Emma's side after Andi scares him. *They both looked disgusted when Andi tells her to bring the jar of crickets to her room. *Tony tells Emma that Andi's plan isn't bad, but Emma feels that trading a book for a person is wrong. *He reminds her that he isn't a person, he's a lizard ''masquerading ''as a person. *Tony rants to them on why Maddie would do that, as she is "selfish, spoiled brat." *Tony tells her that it rarely happens, but he agrees with Andi. *After Tony hears Maddie complied and is bringing the Hex to the Seven, he hold's Emma's hand, and tells her they'll be one step closer to being able to relax and watch the eclipse on his new telescope, instead of worrying about someone stealing her magic." Emma looks uncomfortable hearing this. Beach Ball *When they first arrive at Beach Ball, they are bombarded and filmed by Miss Information. *They wave to the camera. *When Gigi asks if this is our first date, Emma replies no while Tony says yes, leaving Emma shocked. *Tony tells Emma he reserved a spot for them and leads her to it, after running into Daniel, Diego, and the Panthers. *Tony looked jealous when Emma said "good luck" to both him and Daniel. *Emma counteracted Maddie's spell on Tony that makes him bad at volleyball which a spell that made him good at volleyball. *Emma is telling Tony that she is skipping Beach Ball to do some research. *Tony tells her that the volleyball thing is Diego's fault, like the icicle on his nose, freezing Daniel's notebook, and he said heard he froze Mac. *She tells him she doesn't want to sound paranoid, but she needs to figure out what he and Maddie are talking about, and he says he's on it. After he leaves she says she meant she was going to cast a spell to hear them. *Tony goes over to Emma and Daniel when he sees them talking, and asks to speak with Emma privately. *They are later seen at the Seven, which is where the afterparty is being held. Lily Frog *Tony looks uncomfortable during Daniel's performance, probably because he has a feeling the song is about Emma. Witch's Flu *He tells Gigi he's taking Emma to the Western Dance, and she says she thought Daniel was taking her. *They are seen sitting at lunch with Andi the next day. *Tony suggests to both of them to leave it and add a large nose and make his forehead huge, finding it funny. *She and Andi are not amused by his joke. *Tony tried to cover it up by saying since her spells are all over the place she might make him look like a werewolf, which Andi thought would be cool. *Emma insists she can manage a tiny spell, saying she feels a lot better. *Tony caves in, but tells her not to think of a forehead full of zits, or a giant humpback; she says she won't, before leaving. Hexoren Squared Which Witch is Which? *Tony stops by Emma's house, and Emma tries to make him go away so the Principal won't hurt him. *Tony tries to knock the door down, but Emma opens it and he goes flying into another room. The Chosen One *Emma tells him and the rest of the Sharks they did an amazing job. *Tony asks Andi where Emma is, and she tells him she went to go save Daniel. *Tony helps Emma distract and defeat The Principal. *They are seen in the audience watching Daniel perform his song at the dance. *Tony seems upset, knowing Daniel is the one Emma likes. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Emma tells Daniel that she talked to Tony and he said he loves it at the magic academy. Trivia *Tony has a major crush on Emma. *Tony went to Daniel first asking him if it's all right if he asked Emma out. *Tony doesn't appear from Season 2. *Tony is jealous of Daniel and Emma liking each other. *Emma likes Tony as a friend. *Tony likes Emma but Emma doesn't fancy him. *Tony doesn't appear in season 2 because he had got into a magic school as said by Daniel in Jax of Hearts. *Emma and Tony went to Beach Ball together. Gallery Songs *One Thing- One Direction *No Idea- Big Time Rush *You Don't See Me- Safetysuit *Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes *I Would - One Direction *That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Season 1